


Lantern Light

by Lizardbeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Posing as Odin, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: Loki discusses the burdens of rule.





	Lantern Light

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask box meme, from the 5-words of dialogue list. @gaslightgallows requested "Just make sure you've eaten" with Loki and Frigga. And since I always love writing a boy and his mama, here we go.

* * *

Loki shut the door behind him, finally alone, and he dropped the disguise, rolling his head and shoulders to stretch. The shift didn’t require him to actually hunch over, yet somehow his body always reacted as if he did. 

Frigga smiled at him from the table on the balcony, where she was sitting in the light of the lanterns that lined the rail against the darkness of the night. “How went the audience?” 

He shrugged. “I told them to form a ruling council. It’s about time Ljosalfheim handles their own disputes and stops wasting the All-Father’s time with their petty foolishness.”

“You didn’t say those words, I hope?” she smiled over the rim of her wine glass. 

“Not exactly, no. They went away pleased.” He flopped on the chair opposite her and poured his own wine. “Their stupidity is so boring. Court, too. They complain about everything. ‘ _you should keep them under our boot, All-Father. What if the alfar start getting restless_?’” he mocked Tyr’s voice viciously. “So what if they do? It’s their Realm. The Midgardians are making a mess of their Realm, but they were right; it’s theirs. But why didn’t he do that long ago, with the rest of the Realms?”

She glanced down. “Because conquering them was not so long ago, Loki. They had to be pacified before they could be set free, and the king never felt they were ready.” 

“Because he never let them be ready, but always dependent on Asgard. On him.” 

She nodded, acknowledging his point. “It’s yours now to make right.” 

“Mine to ruin,” he muttered. “They think Odin’s going crazy. I saw Hogun’s look, I’ll have to ship him back to Vanaheim soon, or he’s going to run for Thor again.” He ran both hands across his face and through his hair. “Maybe he’s right. Maybe I’m not fit. How did Father do this for so long without going mad?”   

“Oh, sweetie, of course you’re fit. You’re doing a great job, as I always knew you could. Our people just resist change. Some see the value in what you’re doing.”

That was true-- some of his subjects did seem to understand what he was doing.  That was his sole consolation in all this. 

Well, not the  _only_. He looked toward the giant statue to the east, lit up by the bright lights and smiled. It was huge and golden and ostentatious and  _perfect_. 

Frigga looked disapproving, but her lips curled in amusement, because she understood why he’d done it. If this all ended tomorrow, that statue would remain. Even if it were torn down, they would still remember it had been there. Odin would never have put a statue of Loki to join those of Bor and the other ancients of Asgard, but it made Loki want to laugh every time he saw it. So it was valuable for that alone, besides the legacy of it. 

A polite rap on the door reminded him of another duty tonight. “I must go. The playwright said he would bring the draft of my story.”

“The tragedy of Prince Loki?” she asked dryly, but said more seriously, “I am proud of you for telling all of it, my son.”

He made himself shrug, but he was warmed by the compliment. “Not all of it. I was thinking of adding the truth about his - my - true heritage. Test the reaction.” 

“I think people have always been far more generous and kind than you feared,” she said. He’d seen that himself. He’d had to find out whether anyone was suspicious of his impersonation at first, and that had become a frequent walking about in the common areas in disguise, to listen. 

“Well, I’ll try it on the playwright first. And if he laughs, I’ll drink myself into a stupor.” 

She chuckled. “Just make sure you’ve eaten first, so the disguise won’t slip.” 

“Yes, Mother.” He offered her a small bow and when his gaze was on the table, he waved his fingers. 

When he straightened, she was gone and the balcony lights were extinguished.  The table held only a decorative vase - there were no glasses, no wine decanter, no flowers. 

He looked at the empty chair, to remind himself of what was real. He allowed himself the comfort of her presence, but her death was his fault, and he should never forget that. 

His lip quivered as he inhaled a ragged breath, before he forced himself to shut his eyes and turn away. 

Wearing Odin’s face and clothes again, Loki gestured the doors open to return to his role. 


End file.
